Forbidden Love
by caipirnha9
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Santana tombé amoureuse de son élève? (résumé à l'intérieur)
1. Chapter 1

**Comme promis le résumé de ma prochaine histoire! **

* * *

Santana Lopez est une jeune diplômée de New York. Elle à un petit appartement, un meilleur ami toujours présent pour elle, un travail en tant que serveuse pour payer ses études et toutes les filles à ses pieds. Voilà à quoi ce résumé sa vie. Travail, Pote et Sexe. A la rentrée, elle fera sa première année en tant qu'enseignante, malgré que ce soit ce qu'elle avait toujours voulue, Santana ne se sentait pas tout à fait à l'aise avec ce qui l'attendait. C'est pour cela que quelques mois avant la rentrée de septembre, sur un coup de tête, elle envoya une candidature à son ancien lycée qui lui offrit le job. Santana va retourner dans la ville où elle avait grandi pour enseigner sa matière, l'espagnol, au lycée McKinley, accompagnée de son ami Sebastian Smyth.

Quinn Fabray, est une lycéenne pas comme les autres. Elle a d'abord était Lucy Fabray puis après plusieurs opérations et des mois d'exercices, elle est devenue cette magnifique jeune femme. Elle était la reine de McKinley, Enviée par les autres filles du lycée et désirée par les garçons. Mais une grossesse non planifié la complètement changer. Après avoir fait adopter son enfant, elle à rejoint les skanks et se teint les cheveux en rose. Mais une nouvelle prof pourrait l'aider à sortir de cette solitude et l'aider à vaincre ses démons. Mais leur amour interdit pourra-t-il passer au-dessus des obstacles?

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez vous? Donner moi votre avis dans une review! Je posterais le premier chapitre le plus rapidement possible. Tant que je n'aurais pas fini Tu es bien plus qu'une simple inconnue, je ne vais pas poster régulièrement, je vais surtout essayé d'écrire le plus de chapitre possible pour pouvoir vous poster la suite régulièrement. A bientôt! **


	2. Son regard

**Salut mes petites licornes! Je sais ça fait un bye que j'ai pas publiée, mais j'avais aucune inspi'! Donc je suis désolée! Voilà le premier chapitre de Forbideen Love, je vous remercie pour toute les reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ;) Bonne lecture! Je remercie aussi ma béta qui ma beaucoup aider ;)**

* * *

Je suis enfin installée dans mon nouvel appartement. Je m'assois sur mon tout nouveau canapé en soupirant. Sebastian Smyth, mon meilleur ami, arrive devant moi et me tend un verre de soda frais. Je le remercie et le pris pour le siroter doucement.

- Une bonne chose de faite ! Déclarais-je.

- Ouais ! La prochaine étape ? me demande-t-il.

- Ma première journée en tant que prof..., dis-je en soupirant.

Et oui ! Je viens d'avoir mes examens, j'ai laissé tomber New York pour m'installer dans la ville où j'ai grandi. Bien sûr, Sebastian a voulu m'accompagner. Lui aussi il vient d'avoir ses examens. Il va reprendre la chorale de la Dalton Academy. Une école privée où il a été élève. On s'est d'ailleurs rencontré ici, à Lima. On a d'abord été ennemis, mais ça a changé à partir du moment où Sebastian à été présent pour moi. Depuis on ne s'est pas lâchés, on est là l'un pour l'autre.

J'appréhende beaucoup le lendemain, mais Sebastian le remarque et me prend dans ses bras ce qui a le don de m'apaiser. Je me sens toujours en sécurité dans les bras de mon meilleur-ami.

Je prends une dernière gorgée de ma canette et me lève soudainement.

-Tu sais quoi ? m'exclamai-je. Je vais être la meilleure prof ! Et s'il y en a un qui me fait chier... Je lui éclate la tête contre sa table !

-Ouais... Mais si tu commences comme ça ta carrière ne va pas durer longtemps, rigole-t-il.

Après plusieurs soda et rigolades, Sebastian sort de mon appartement et va dans le sien qui se trouve à quelques étages plus haut. Je prépare donc mes affaires pour le lendemain et me mets dans mon lit l'esprit léger.

La sonnerie stridente de mon réveil me sort de mon profond sommeil. Je tâtonne tout autour de moi à la recherche de ce fichu réveil, ne le trouvant pas je me redresse et m'assois toujours pas réveillée. Commençant sérieusement à m'agacer, je prends le réveil qui quelques secondes plus tard s'écrase contre le mur en face de moi. Voilà le premier d'une longue série.

Les volets en bois filtrent les rayons de soleil qui s'infiltrent dans ma chambre. Mon regard se dirige vers ma tenue que j'ai minutieusement choisi, une robe rouge moulante, sans manche et avec un nœud papillon en satin en guise de ceinture. Il manque plus qu'à trouver les talons assortis, ce qui va être difficile avec la collection que je possède. Je me lève et vais boire mon café, l'appartement est silencieux, trop silencieux, Je n'aime pas le silence. Ça me rappelle que je suis seule.

La première gorgée de café me fait un bien fou, c'est dingue comment je peux dépendre de la caféine ! Je peux en boire des litres en une journée, et c'est ce que je fais d'ailleurs. Après avoir mis ma tasse dans l'évier, je vais préparer. Je mets de l'eye-liner puis du mascara et je m'attache les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Je mets ma paire de talons rouge avec des nœuds papillons argent à la cheville, elles valent une fortune ! Je prends mon sac avec mes cours dedans et sors de l'appartement. Je monte dans ma voiture, une SUV noire mat et vais au lycée. La ville n'a pas changé, je trouve rapidement l'établissement. J'arrive au parking et me trouve une place. Je sors en prenant mes affaires et en mettant mes lunettes de soleil. Tous les élèves me regardent, ils ne sont sûrement pas habitués à voir une nouvelle à Lima. Je marche à travers la foule en faisant claquer mes talons sur le sol, il y a toujours les Cheerios et aussi les Titans, toujours entre eux. J'entre dans le lycée et me dirige vers ma salle de classe, plusieurs élèves me suivent du regard. J'entre dans la salle et pose mes affaires, je m'assois sur ma chaise et souffle un bon coup, je sens que cette année ne va pas être de tout repos... Je me pose beaucoup de questions, est-ce que je vais être à la hauteur ? Les élèves vont-ils m'apprécier ? Je réfléchis beaucoup trop, je le sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. La sonnerie qui annonce le début des cours me sort de mes pensées. Je me lève et ouvre la porte, je retourne près de mon bureau et marque mon nom sur le tableau. Quand je me retourne il y a déjà plusieurs élèves, une petite qui arrête pas de parler et qui à un énorme nez ! Avec elle il y a un grand, il n'a pas l'air très futé ! Puis il y a quelques cheerios. La classe se remplie petit à petit, au bout de 5 minutes je me décide à commencer mon cours.

- Bonjours, je suis Madame Lopez, votre nouvelle prof d'espagnol pour une période indéterminée. J'espère que cette année avec vous, vous sera autant profitable qu'à moi, finis-je.

- Je peux vous faire visiter l'établissement... ou on pourrait passer directement à l'étape suivante si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, lança un jeune homme d'un ton séducteur.

Des rires fusent dans la pièce.

- Hum... J'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec toi et ton rat mort sur la tête.

- Ouhh ! J'aime votre côté autoritaire, ça vous rend encore plus sexy !

- Le sujet est clos, encore une remarque de ce genre et tu sors.

Elle commence bien l'année, je déteste ce genre de personnes, ils se croient irrésistibles et ils font des avances à longueur de journée. Manque de pot j'aime les filles ! Quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvre brusquement et une jeune fille entre. Ce que je peux dire, c'est que son physique me trouble. Elle a des cheveux assez court et très rose, ainsi qu'un piercing au nez. Elle est vêtue de vêtements troués qui ne couvrent pas grand chose de son corps. Je reprends mes esprits quand je remarque qu'elle va s'asseoir au fond de la salle sans même m'adresser un regard. Je remarque aussi qu'elle à un tatouage dans le bas du dos.

- Tu es en retard, lui dis-je.

- Ouais...

- Tu as un motif ? Ou un billet ? lui demandais-je

- Non.

- Ok... La prochaine fois sois à l'heure s'il te plait.

- Ouais...

Elle à l'air de s'en foutre royalement. Certains élèves étaient visiblement choqués de son entrée. En tant normal je l'aurais ignoré mais ce que j'ai vu dans son regard me surprend. Il y avait tant de tristesse dans ses yeux émeraude, avec un mélange de haine. Je me surprends à penser qu'elle doit être super jolie sans son côté punk. Je reprends mon cours et leur demande de me faire une fiche de présentation, ils le font tous sans broncher. Je m'assois enfin et prends mon téléphone. Je le déverrouille et constate que j'ai un nouveau message de Sebastian. Mon premier sourire de la journée s'affiche sur mon visage.

8h36- Salut ma belle ! Passe une bonne journée, je suis sûr que ta rentrée va bien ce passer, tu es la meilleure ;)

Les élèves posent tour à tour leur feuille sur mon bureau, je leur donne le droit de discuter entre eux mais sans faire trop de bruits. Certains n'ont pas fini, en partie la punk de tout à l'heure. Je prends le tas de feuilles et les lis rapidement sans vraiment retenir ce que je vois. Je les lierais sérieusement ce soir quand je serais au calme.

Nom : Berry

Prénom : Rachel

Loisir : Le Glee Club

Ce que tu aimes : J'adore chanter, le chant c'est ma vie. Je chante depuis que je suis toute petite. J'aime Finn aussi, avant il sortait avec Quinn mais j'ai pu me rapprocher de lui quand il est entré au Glee Club. Ce que j'aime le plus c'est quand on m'applaudit ! Je suis née pour ça, pour être une star !

Je n'ai pas fini de la lire, cette fille m'insupporte ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de me faire un pavé, franchement je ne sais même pas comment fait son copain pour la supporter ! Je sors de ma bulle quand la sonnerie sonne. Les élèves ne me laisse même pas parler qu'ils sont déjà sortis. Je souffle et regarde mon emploi du temps, j'ai un trou. J'en profite pour aller boire un café ainsi que découvrir la salle de prof. Il n'y a pas grand monde, ils doivent tous être en cours. Je prends la cafetière et une tasse et me sers. Ma tasse à la main, je décide d'aller faire un petit tour dans les couloirs du lycée. Je reconnais mon casier je l'effleure du bout des doigts, me remémorant toutes les engueulades, les peines et les joies que j'ai vécu ici. Je continue ma route et je m'arrête à une porte, derrière je peux entendre des personnes chanter. Je laisse ma curiosité prendre le dessus et j'entre dans ce qui doit être l'auditorium. J'avais raison, plusieurs jeune chante en dansant, il y a le prof un peu plus haut qui les note. Ils ont tous l'air d'être heureux. Je reconnais l'iroquois, la naine et aussi le grand dadet. Il y aussi une cheerios, elle danse super bien et je m'étonne à laisser mon regard dévier sur son fessier. Un bruit métallique et un juron me sortent de ma torpeur. Je lève la tête et regard au dessus de moi vers la gauche. C'est la punk de ce matin. Elle les regarde avec envie et avec tristesse. Serait-ce ses amis ? Je ne pense pas, elle à l'air d'être une personne solitaire. Elle m'intrigue de plus en plus ! Pendant quelques secondes j'ai croisé son regard, pas le regard dur et haineux de ce matin, non. J'ai vu tellement d'émotions passer dans ses yeux que ça me touche. Quand je reviens sur terre elle n'est plus là. Je sors de l'auditorium et la cherche dans les couloirs mais je ne la trouve pas. Déçue, je retourne dans ma classe.

Je soupire de bien être en m'allongeant en étoile sur mon lit. La journée a été éprouvante au début puis par la suite ça a été. Les élèves avaient l'air relativement gentil à part quelques perturbateurs. Je prends mon ordinateur et vais faire un tour sur facebook puis sur twitter. Il n'y a rien de spécial à part la nouvelle coupe de Beyoncé. Je repense soudainement à la punk et à sa fiche de présentation. Je me lève et cours jusqu'à mon sac comme s'il allait s'envoler. Je prends la feuille et retourne sur mon lit. Mon cœur bat la chamade, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je suis juste pressée d'en savoir plus sur elle.

Nom : Fabray

Prénom : Quinn

Loisir : Trainer avec les Skanks

Ce que j'aime : Voler de l'argent

Ce que j'aime pas : Mon père, le Glee Club, Shelby et Puck.

Passion : Me défoncer !

Je reste choquée par ce que je viens de lire. C'est pire que ce que je pensais. Ça me convainc à avoir une discussion avec elle, ce que j'aime le plus en étant prof c'est aider les élèves. Et c'est ce que je veux faire avec cette fille. L'aider. Parce que je suis sûre qu'elle a besoin d'une personne pour lui montrer le droit chemin.

* * *

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvées le chapitre? Dites-moi tout dans une petite review ;) Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite avec les cours et tout ça, ça va être difficile, il faut juste que je m'habitue! A bientôt les petits licornes ;)**


	3. Je veux juste l'aider

**Salut les zamies :D Je passe en coup de vent avec un nouveau chapitre! Merci pour les reviews même si j'en n'ai pas eu beaucoup :( Mais vous allez vous rattrapés, hein? :D Je remercie aussi Brookey20 qui me corrige depuis le début! Je suis très inspirais pour cette histoire donc le prochain chapitre devrais arrivé assez rapidement si j'ai le temps de l'écrire :) **

**La Fouineuse: **Salut, merci! T'inquiète pas je ne compte pas "plié" la fanfic, moi non plus je n'aime pas trop quand tout est rose dans le monde des bisounours! Je ne compte pas les mettre ensemble dans même pas deux chapitres ;) Et oui ça change de voir Santana en prof et Quinn qui ne croit pas en elle!

**Bonne lecture,**

* * *

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux, je dormais paisiblement, mais des bruits de verre qui se brisent m'ont réveillé. Je me frotte les yeux et regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone. La luminosité m'agresse pendant de longues secondes puis je m'habitue à la lumière blanche et me rend compte qu'il est plus de 5 heures du mat'. Mais qui peux être dehors à cette heure-ci ?! Je me lève et vais à ma fenêtre. Il y a un petit groupe de filles sur le banc en face de mon immeuble. Elles ont l'air bien éméchées, il y a plusieurs cadavres de bouteilles autour d'elles. Je remarque qu'il y en a une qui me regarde, je n'arrive pas à voir son visage qui est caché dans l'ombre. Une des filles lui parle, elle tourne immédiatement la tête et entre dans un rayon de lumière du lampadaire. Je reconnais ses cheveux roses. Maintenant je suis fixais, elle a vraiment de mauvaises fréquentations. Où sont ses parents ? Ils la laissent sortir dehors avec ce genre de filles en pleine nuit ? Il y en qui sont vraiment inconscient ! Je soupire et m'allonge en étoile sur mon lit. Je regarde encore une fois l'heure et me rend à l'évidence : je n'ai plus sommeil. Je prends mon oreiller et mon plaid, je passe par la cuisine et me fais un chocolat chaud. Je m'installe confortablement sur mon canapé et met la chaîne de dessin animé en buvant mon chocolat comme une gamine avant d'aller à l'école. Je souris à cette pensée et me concentre sur Bob l'éponge. Après plusieurs épisodes, je me décide à me lever et à me préparer, mais je suis coupais dans mon élan par la sonnette. Qui peux bien venir me déranger à six heures trente du matin ?! Je souffle et vais ouvrir la porte. Je ne suis pas surprise de trouver Sebastian avec un grand sourire et deux cafés. Je souris et me décale pour le laisser entrer.

- Et bah t'es malade ? D'habitude j'ai le droit à des insultes quand je te réveille aussi tôt ! Dit-il en rigolant.

J'ignore sa dernière phrase et lui tire la langue en posant les cafés.

- Je te laisse t'installer, je vais me préparer ! criais-je de la salle de bain.

Je me lave puis m'habille, je mets une robe moulante couleur crème qui s'arrête aux genoux. Je dois bien avouée que cette robe me va super bien ! Je me maquille légèrement et me lisse les cheveux. Je retourne au près de Sebastian et m'assois à côté de lui en buvant le café que j'avais posé sur la table un peu plus tôt.

- Bon tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu es de bonne humeur ce matin ? demande-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

- Je ne suis pas spécialement de bonne humeur... Un groupe de délinquantes mon réveillé ce matin..., dis-je en soupirant.

- J'ai entendu moi aussi..., répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Il y en a une qui est mon élève, avouai-je

Je pris une gorgée de mon café en pensant à Quinn. Elle à ce petit truc dans son regard, mais c'est tellement difficile de savoir ce que c'est !

- Ho non non non! Je connais ce regard et il en est hors de question ! Ces filles là s'en foutent de tout ! Et par dessus tout de ton aide ! S'exclame le brun en faisant de grands signes dans les airs.

- Tu comprends pas Seb'... On dirait que son attitude et un appel au secours mais personne ne le remarque ! Un jour elle à le regard froid et comme tu dis elle se préoccupe de rien et l'heure d'après elle à l'air tellement triste et vulnérable !

- Si tu penses qu'elle a besoin de toi... Alors vas-y, mais fais attention à toi ne fonce pas tête baissée, conseilla-t-il.

- Comment ça ? Demandai-je septique.

- Tu veux toujours aider les gens mais tu te fais toujours avoir et il semblerait que ça ne te serve pas de leçons, expliqua le brun.

- Ce n'est qu'une adolescente Seb ! Tu sais tout autant que moi qu'on se rappellera toujours de nos années lycée et personne ne mérite d'en avoir un mauvais souvenir ! m'emportais-je.

- Je ne t'ai rien dit à part de ne pas oublier que toi aussi tu as une vie et des problèmes, termina-t-il.

Je ne préfère pas répondre, je sais qu'au fond il a raison. Mais je veux tellement l'aider, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer... Je le ressens au fond de moi, et puis je me dis que si je le ne fais pas personne ne le fera. Je finis mon café en discutant avec Sebastian en faisant attention à ne pas reparler de Quinn, il me parle de sa chorale à la Dalton Académy et d'un prof qu'il lui a tapé dans l'œil. C'est bizarre de l'entendre parler comme ça, lui qui n'a jamais pris d'importance aux sentiments des autres. Quand j'y regarde de plus près, il a toujours été un brise cœur sauf avec moi.

-...Tu veux que je te dépose au lycée ? Me proposa-t-il.

- Si tu veux, mais tu viens me chercher alors ! Exigeais-je en rigolant.

Il se leva et fit le signe militaire. Je rigole et lui donne une tape derrière la tête. Je rassemble mes affaires et ferme la porte derrière mon meilleur ami. Dans la voiture, la chanson de Miley Cyrus Wrecking Ball débuta. Sebastian commence à chanter d'une voix aiguë, il commence aussi à faire semblant de pleurer. Je rigole à cette vue, ma journée commence très bien ! Il a toujours aimé faire le pitre même dans les situations les plus embarrassantes. On arrive au lycée, il se gare devant et je lui fais un bisou sur la joue puis j'ouvre la porte.

- M'oublie pas ce soir sinon tu vas passer une très mauvaise soirée ! Je le préviens.

Je l'entendis rigoler et démarrer plus rapidement qu'il ne le devrait. Je secoue la tête en rigolant et je me reprends rapidement pour pas que mes élèves croient que je vais tolérer certaines choses aujourd'hui. En entrant dans le lycée je vois la cheerios blonde que j'avais vue dans l'auditorium passée devant moi en sautillant avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Je la suis du regard en levant un sourcil. Il y en à qui sont vraiment surprenants. J'arrive devant ma salle et l'ouvre. Je sors mes affaires alors qu'il y a déjà des élèves qui entrent. J'entends des brimes de leurs discussions. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les écouter en sortant mes cours.

-...Cette année on va gagnés les nationales j'en suis sûre ! S'exclama la petite brune

- Ouais bah ça va être sans Quinn et Sam ! Fit remarquer Mercedes.

- Vous savez où est passé Sam? Demanda l'homme avec le rat mort sur la tête en entrant.

- Non je sais juste qu'il a quitté le pays avec ses parents... Et toi tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Quinn ? Répondit le grand dadet.

D'un coup la conversation m'intéresse beaucoup plus ! C'est bien ce que je pensais, ceux sont ses amis... Enfin c'était ses amis.

- Non plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé pendant les vacances mais ça l'a beaucoup changé. Dit Puck en soupirant.

- J'ai été la voir hier mais ça n'a servit à rien, commenta Rachel.

La salle commence à se remplir. Je m'assoie sur mon siège et ne prête plus attention à leurs conversations. J'en sais assez. En parlant de Quinn, la voilà qui rentre dans ma salle. Elle passe devant mon bureau et elle va s'asseoir à la même place que la veille. C'est à dire au fond. Je la rappelle à l'ordre et lui demande de s'asseoir au premier rang. Elle me lance un regard noir mais je ne fais pas attention et je commence mon cours d'espagnol.

Mais c'était qui le prof l'année dernière ?! Dios mio ils ne savent même pas comment se conjugue le passé composé ! Non mais je rêve ou c'est comment ? C'est la chose la plus simple que je connaisse ! Bon je prends sur moi et interroge l'iroquois... Qui ne sais pas non plus. Je jette l'éponge, je vais leur donner une interrogation surprise.

- On rajoute -ado aux verbes qui finissent par -AR et -ido pour ceux qui finissent par -IR, répondit Quinn d'un ton lasse en levant la tête de ses bras.

J'ouvris la bouche et la referma. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le savait, je croyais même qu'elle ne suivait pas le cours. Un grand sourire s'affiche sur mon visage.

- C'est ça ! Heureusement qu'elle est là pour rattraper votre niveau bande d'incapables ! dis-je en levant les bras au ciel. J'en vois certains qui se retournent vers la punk, plus précisément la pipelette et le cachalot. Quinn ne les regarda même pas et elle remit sa tête entre ses bras. Je commence à leurs dicter la réponse. Vivement que cette heure se finisse parce que je ne les supporte plus. Surtout l'iroquois avec sa crête qui reluque bien mon cul depuis le début de l'heure. Je passe devant lui et lui donne une tape à l'arrière du crâne, je le vois grimacer. Je sourie, fière de mon coup. La sonnerie de fin de cours sonne enfin. Je souffle et m'asseoir sur ma chaise. Les élèves rangent leurs affaires et sortent rapidement. Je prends mon téléphone et pianote quelques secondes dessue. Je relève la tête et je me rends compte que je ne suis pas toute seule, en fait il y a toujours Quinn sauf qu'elle est affalée sur sa table, la bouche entrouverte. Elle dort sûrement. Je tente de l'appeler mais elle ne m'entend pas. Ça ne m'étonne pas vu qu'elle a passé la nuit en bas de mon immeuble. Je me lève et me rapproche de sa table. Elle est tellement mignonne comme ça... Quoi ?! Mignonne ?! N'importe quoi ! Franchement Santana tu dérailles complètement !

Elle a l'air tellement bien là, j'hésite à la réveiller. Son visage est détendu et elle n'a pas l'air d'être malheureuse comme d'habitude. Mais j'ai cours... Je soupire et m'accroupis pour arriver au même niveau que son visage.

- Quinn..., Je murmure.

Elle ne se réveille pas... Je pose ma main sur son épaule et la secoue un peu. Elle grogne et bouge en peu.

- Quinn réveille toi..., dis-je plus fort.

Je lui fais un grand sourire quand elle ouvre doucement les yeux.

- Quoi?! dit-elle froidement.

Ok. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me parle comme ça. Pendant quelques minutes je voyais en elle une petite fille, mais elle est toujours aussi aimable. Frustrée, je me lève et avance vers mon bureau en lui tournant le dos.

- ça a sonné. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir de ma salle et vite avant que je te colle ! Dis-je avec le même ton.

Elle à l'air d'être surprise vu la tête qu'elle fait. Elle se lève lentement en se raclant la gorge. Elle a de grande cernes noires, elle a vraiment l'air fatiguée.

- ça arrive de s'endormir en cours, on n'est pas tous parfaits, me dit-elle en passant devant mon bureau.

Je sens une once de reproche à la fin de sa phrase. Je ne sais pas si elle dit ça pour moi où si c'est par rapport à une personne mais je n'y prête pas attention et fouille dans mon sac.

- Quinn ! Attends ! La retiens-je

Elle s'arrête et se retourne puis avance jusqu'à moi, attendant que je parle avec une tête ennuyée.

- Tiens, laisse-le fondre sous ta langue, lui dis-je en lui donnant un médicament orange.

- C'est quoi ? Me questionne-t-elle.

-Des vitamines. Tu devrais dormir la nuit au lieu de traîner avec tes amis, recommandais-je

- Qu-quoi ? Comment vous...?

- Peu importe. Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec ces filles, conclus-je.

- ça ne vous regarde pas ! s'emporte-t-elle.

Elle prit son sac et sortit de la salle en claquant la porte. Je ne la comprends pas. Un coup elle va être plutôt aimable et la seconde d'après elle part en claquant la porte. La sonnerie sonne, je n'ai pas le temps de respirer que mon deuxième cours commence. J'ouvre la porte et sourie aux élèves qui entrent un part un.

C'est enfin ma pause ! Je me lève et sors de la salle n'oubliant pas de la fermer à clé. Je vais dans la salle des profs et me sert un café bien noir. Je vais en avoir besoin pour le reste de la journée. Je m'assoie à une table avec mon café et mon téléphone dans l'autre main.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? Me demande un homme.

Je lève la tête et vois un homme, la trentaine avec des cheveux de moutons. Je lui souris et lui fais signe que oui.

- Tu es la nouvelle prof d'espagnol c'est ça ? Me demande-il enjoué.

Je hoche la tête et replonge dans mon téléphone. Je n'ai aucune envie de sympathiser aujourd'hui et il n'a pas l'air de le comprendre.

- Moi c'est Will Schuester, je gère la chorale... Le Glee Club, compléta-t-il.

Je m'en souviens maintenant ! C'est celui qui était dans l'auditorium et qui notait les gamins qui chantaient ! Je dois avouée que c'était plutôt bien. Moi aussi je faisais partie d'une chorale et j'en garde un bon souvenir. Il remonte dans mon estime celui-là !

- Santana Lopez ! Répondis-je en lui tendant la main qu'il serra rapidement. Je les ai vu, ils sont bons !

- Oui, enfin ça n'a pas été facile pour eux ! Il regarda sa montre. Je dois y aller... passe au Glee Club un jour si ça t'intéresse, ajouta-t-il en sortant.

Et bien ça a été rapide ! Il a l'air plutôt sympa... Et moins bizarre que les autres profs d'ici ! Entre la folle et ses tocs puis godzilla version femme c'est difficile de trouver sa place ! Je repense à ce qu'il ma dit. Ça serait bien d'y aller, après tout je n'ai rien à perdre. Je mets cette idée dans un coin de ma tête et finis mon café.

J'ai enfin terminé ma journée, même si elle avait plutôt bien commencé avec les pitreries de Sebastian c'est pas la même chose avec les élèves. Ils m'ont mis dans un état de colère inimaginable. Et leurs niveaux en espagnol est tellement bas ! Je vois la voiture de Sebastian arriver. J'entre et lui ordonne de démarrer. Il le fait sans faire de commentaire et je le remercie silencieusement pour ça.

- Dépose moi au cimetière s'il te plaît, dis-je au bout de quelques minutes.

- Tu es sûre ? Il quitta la route du regard quelques secondes pour me regarder.

- Oui. murmurai-je

- Je t'attends au parking ? Me demande-t-il

- Non je vais rentrer à pied.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et sort de la voiture. Je me dirige vers la tombe. Ça fait des années que je ne suis pas venue... En faite je suis venue qu'une fois ici et c'était pour l'enterrement. J'arrive bientôt au niveau de la tombe, mais je ne peux pas. C'est trop difficile. Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues et la douleur qui me presse les entrailles. Je fais demi-tour et cours, le plus vite possible. Mes jambes me font mal mais au moins j'ai moins mal au cœur. Je déboule dans mon appartement, je tombe en pleurs. Je me lève difficilement et je vais vers mon bar. Je veux juste oublier, oublier tout ces souvenirs qui sont remontés. Oublier la douleur. Oublier ma solitude et ma tristesse. Je prends n'importe qu'elle bouteille et bois au goulot. Je grimace quand je sens les picotements dans ma gorge jusqu'à mon estomac... Mais je recommence... Jusqu'à ce que la bouteille soit vide.

* * *

**ça y est c'est fini! Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Le moment Sebtana? Et le moment Quinntana? Et l'arrivé de Will? Et bien sûr vous aimez la fin du chapitre? Dites-moi tout dans une review ;) A bientôt! **


	4. She is dead

**Salut les coupines! Comment vous allez? Moi super! Je tenais avant tout vous remerciez pour toute les reviews qui me font toujours plaisir! D'ailleurs personne n'a réussi à deviner qui était la personne au cimetière que Santana a été voir :3**

**Enfin bref voilà un nouveau chapitre où le quinntana se met peu à peu en place!**

* * *

Dios je n'aurais jamais dû boire autant... J'ai l'impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur dans la tête et j'ai la bouche toute pâteuse et sèche. Je me retrouve avec des glaçons sur la tête et à boire du thé... Chose que je déteste ! Je ne suis même pas sûr que les glaçons servent à quelques choses, je ne sais même pas comment ils sont venus là. Et ces foutues nausées ! Je ne peux pas aller travailler dans ces conditions, je ne vais pas supporter ! Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de fermer les yeux sur une journée de salaire qui s'envole... Je me lève à contre cœur et vais boire mon thé ! Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je me prépare le plus difficilement possible, je n'oublie pas de prendre une paire de lunettes de soleil que je mettrais sur mon nez toute la journée même si ça peut paraître bizarre de faire cours avec des lunettes, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je mets un pantalon bordeaux bien moulant avec un chemisier blanc avec un super col en V plongeant en noir ainsi que les poignets en noir. Je mets des escarpins à talon haut de la même couleur du jean avec un nœud papillon. Je fourre mes cours dans mon sac sans ménagement et sors de mon appartement. Je monte dans ma voiture et je vais en cours en ne mettant pas la musique à fond, si je ne veux pas coller dix élèves en arrivant au lycée à cause de mon mal de tête. Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai envoyé bouler de trois élèves sur mon chemin plus précisément quand ils parlent en plein milieu de couloirs en bloquant le passage... Je peux vous dire qu'à ce moment j'ai laissé Snixx prendre le contrôle de mon corps et au final... trois élèves sont partis en pleurant dans les toilettes. Après ce petit égarement j'ai remarqué que la toxico me regardait avec un large sourire, mais il disparût rapidement... Je continuais d'avancer en me demandant pourquoi elle avait souri... D'ailleurs il faudrait que j'arrête de l'appeler la toxico... Elle a un prénom bordel ! Je suis venue trop tôt... J'étais tellement occupée avec la gueule de bois que je n'ai pas pris la peine de lire mon emploi du temps. Je suis venue à 8h30 alors que je commence qu'à 10h45. Bon bah je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que les heures passent. Je passe devant une salle et je vois à travers la vitre qu'il y a le prof qui est venue me parler hier, comment il s'appelle déjà ? Will Sch... Schue... Schiotter ! Non... Schuester ! Voilà c'est ça Will Schuester ! J'ai deux heures devant moi et il m'avait proposé de venir à un de ses cours avec le Glee Club... Bon je n'ai rien à perdre a près tout et puis ça fera passer le temps. Je reprends mon air froid... Oui parce qu'il ne faut pas oublier qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai aucune envie de sympathiser et d'être gentille. J'ai un horrible mal de tête alors passer deux heures avec des gamins qui poussent la chansonnette c'est déjà bien assez pour moi. J'entre dans la salle alors que tous les regards se braquent sur moi... Ok je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux comme entrée... Oui parce que je viens d'ouvrir la porte qui s'est claquée contre le mur alors que la naine chantée une chanson des plus mielleuse. Je vis mon collègue faire un signe aux élèves qui se concentrèrent sur le troll et venir vers moi avec un large sourire que je lui rendis... En quelques sortes enfin à ma manière si vous préférez.

- Tu es venue... C'est super ! Me chuchota-il

- Oui, je suis venue un peu trop tôt du coup comme j'ai vu que tu étais là avec ta bande de bras cassés, je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne occasion de venir, lui répondis-je avec indifférence.

- Viens je vais te présenter, me dit-il avec enthousiasme.

Je lui souris et le suis jusqu'au milieu de la salle où il y a le grand dadet qui galoche sans ménagement le troll. Dios je vais faire des cauchemars pendant des semaines !

- Hé ! Pour le plaisir de mes yeux, le crapaud arrête de baver dans la gueule de la naine ! M'exclamais-je avec mépris.

Il tourne la tête vers moi avec un air surpris. Je lui lance un regard noir et il retourne immédiatement la tête.

- Ha enfin une personne qui est d'accord avec-moi ! Répondit un garçon en levant les yeux en air.

Je reconnais Kurt celui qui a marqué en gros sur son front "GAY...GAY...GAY" mais il faut dire qu'il s'habille très bien et en plus il est du même avis que-moi ! C'est un bon point pour lui.

-Vous voyez... Vous dégoûtez tout le monde ! Rajoutais-je en désignant les autres élèves.

- Bon... Rachel, Finn ! Allez-vous asseoir s'il vous plaît ! Intervint Will en tapant dans ses mains.

La naine part s'asseoir en chuchotant des choses incompréhensibles et en tenant la main de son petit-ami qui la suit.

- Pour ceux qui font espagnol, vous avez sûrement Señor Lopez, dit-il en imitant l'accent espagnol.

Je le regarde suspicieusement. Je rêve ou il vient de m'appeler "Monsieur Lopez"?! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi mes élèves sont aussi nuls. Si les profs sont tous comme ça, je crains sérieusement pour leurs avenirs ! Je m'avance enfin vers le prof et me mets à côté de lui au milieu de la pièce.

- Elle va rester avec nous pour cette heure et si elle le souhaite elle pourra rester !

Il est obligé de toujours crier de joie quand il parle aux gamins ? Mais où je suis tombée franchement ?! J'aurai mieux fait d'aller me poser sur un petit coin d'herbe ! Mais bon maintenant les choses sont faites et je ne peux pas reculer. Tient... La naine se réveille enfin et lève la main le plus haut possible comme-ci on ne pouvait pas la voir... Elle est la première chose qu'on voit avec son nez plus gros qu'une main.

- Monsieur Schuester ! Je pense que ce serait bien qu'elle nous chante quelque chose... ça ne me dérange pas du tout qu'elle assiste à nos performances et plus précisément à l'exposition de mon talent, mais je serais ravie de voir ce dont elle est capable et comme ça elle n'aura pas à rester assise à ne rien faire, c'est une très bonne idée qu'elle voit ce que nous valons et c'est encore mieux qu'elle participe, monologua Rachel.

J'ai bien entendue ? Elle me provoque ? Pour qui elle se prend à me défier de la sorte?! Elle me prend pour qui la naine ? Bien sûr que je sais chanter, j'ai fait partie d'un Glee Club moi aussi ! Je vais lui fermer sa bouche à celle-là ! Je sais exactement quoi chanter. Je me rappelle exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là. J'avais chanté cette chanson pour elle. C'était quelques jours après l'enterrement et c'était dans cette salle. Je n'avais pas pu la finir, mes sentiments avaient repris le dessus et j'avais éclaté en pleurs. C'est une bonne occasion pour la finir... Jusqu'au bout. Lui rendre hommage une dernière fois et pouvoir lâcher tout ce que j'ai gardé sur mon cœur durant ces cinq dernières années. Je chuchote le nom du morceau que je vais interpréter au pianiste et me remet au milieu de la pièce. La mélodie commence, je ferme les yeux et chante en laissant mes émotions m'emporter.

_Looking out the door I see the rain_

_En regardant dehors, je vois la pluie_

_Fall upon the funeral mourners_

_Qui tombe sur le cortège funéraire_

_Parading in a wake of sad relations_

_Des parents endeuillés en procession,_

_As their shoes fill up with water_

_Tandis que l'eau remplit leurs chaussures._

_Maybe I'm too young_

_Peut-être suis-je trop jeune,_

_To keep good love from going wrong_

_Pour empêcher un bel amour de tourner court._

_But tonight, you're on my mind so_

_Mais ce soir, tu occupes toutes mes pensées_

_You'll never know_

_Tu ne sauras jamais._

_I'm broken down and hungry for your love_

_Je suis effondré et j'ai faim de ton amour_

_With no way to feed it_

_Sans aucun moyen de m'en nourrir_

_Where are you tonight, child you know how much I need it_

_Où es-tu ce soir, mon enfant, tu sais combien j'en ai besoin._

_Too young to hold on and too old to just break free and run_

_Trop jeune pour résister, mais trop vieux pour simplement m'échapper et fuir_

_Sometimes a man gets carried away,_

_Parfois un homme se laisse emporter_

_When he feels like he should be having his fun_

_Lorsqu'il ressent le besoin de s'amuser_

_And much too blind to see the damage he's done_

_Et bien trop aveugle pour voir le mal qu'il a fait_

_Sometimes a man must awake to find that really, he has no-one_

_Parfois un homme doit se réveiller pour réaliser qu'en fait, il n'a personne._

_So I'll wait for you... and I'll burn_

_Alors, je t'attendrai... et je brûlerai_

_Will I ever see your sweet return ?_

_Reverrai-je un jour ton doux retour ?_

_Oh, will I ever learn_

_Oh, Apprendrais-je un jour_

_Oh lover, you should've come over_

_Oh, mon amour, tu aurais dû venir_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_Car il n'est pas trop tard_

_Lonely is the room, the bed is made_

_La chambre est déserte, le lit est fait_

_The open window lets the rain in_

_La fenêtre ouverte laisse entrer la pluie_

_Burning in the corner is the only one_

_Dans un coin, je brûle, moi, le seul_

_Who dreams he had you with him_

_Qui rêve que tu es près de lui._

_My body turns and yearns_

_Mon corps se retourne, aspirant à un sommeil_

_For a sleep that will never come_

_Qui ne viendra jamais._

_It's never over_

_Ce n'est jamais fini,_

_My kingdom for a kiss upon her shoulder_

_Mon royaume pour un baiser sur son épaule._

_It's never over_

_Ce n'est jamais fini,_

_All my riches for her smiles_

_Toutes mes richesses pour ses sourires_

_When I slept so soft against her_

_Lorsque je dormais doucement, tout contre elle._

_It's never over_

_Ce n'est jamais fini,_

_All my blood for the sweetness of her laughter_

_Tout mon sang pour la douceur de son rire_

_It's never over_

_Ce n'est jamais fini,_

_She's the tear that hangs inside my soul forever_

_Elle est le sanglot qui habite mon âme pour toujours_

_Well maybe I'm just too young_

_Mais peut-être suis-je simplement trop jeune_

_To keep good love from going wrong_

_Pour empêcher un bel amour de tourner court_

_Oh... lover, you should've come over_

_Oh... mon amour, tu aurais dû venir_

_Well I feel too young to hold on_

_Je me sens trop jeune pour résister_

_And I'm much too old to break free and run_

_Et je suis bien trop vieux pour m'échapper et fuir._

_Too deaf, dumb, and blind to see the damage I've done_

_Trop sourd, stupide et aveugle pour voir le mal que j'ai fait._

_Sweet lover, you should've come over_

_Mon bel amour, tu aurais dû venir_

_Oh, love well I'm waiting for you_

_Oh, amour, bien, je t'attends_

_Lover, you should've come over_

_Mon amour, tu aurais dû venir,_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_Car il n'est pas trop tard_

Ma voix s'éteint et les dernières mélodies prennent fin. J'ouvre les yeux alors qu'une larme coule sur ma joue. Pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'elle était près de moi, j'ai cru sentir sa main dans la mienne, mais tout cela n'était qu'une illusion. Je remis mon masque de froideur et alla m'asseoir sur une chaise à l'écart des autres. Ils ont tous l'air d'être chamboulés d'ailleurs je remarque que la naine se retourne pour la deuxième fois vers moi. A mon avis elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, je suis fière de moi ! Le cours continue, mais je n'écoute pas. Je suis là physiquement, mais pas mentalement. Mon regard est loin, je fixe un point invisible sur le mur du couloir à l'opposer d'où je suis. En l'espace de deux secondes je croise un regard, mais pas n'importe quel regard. Son regard. Je ne réfléchis plus, je me lève et m'excuse auprès de mon collègue et je sors en trombe de la salle. Je regarde de droite à gauche, mais le couloir est vide ! Ok... Réfléchis Santana ! De quel côté est-elle partie ? Droite ou gauche ? Aller au pif ! Droite ! Je vais donc à droite et sors du lycée. Je me retrouve sur le terrain de sport, vide, évidemment. Pourquoi je suis allée à droite, hein ?! Qu'est ce qu'elle ferait au t- attend ! C'est quoi là-bas ? Je m'approche de l'ombre en dessous des gradins et j'aperçois ses cheveux. J'ai bien fait d'aller à droite ! Je suis sûre que je souris comme une idiote à cet instant ! Je reprends contenance et je vais jusqu'à elle. Elle est assise à même le sol, une cigarette qui fait rigoler à la bouche et les jambes repliaient sur elle-même. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de m'asseoir sur le sol plein de chewing-gum et de cendres, mais je le fais tout de même... En grimaçant. On reste là, à regarder les pigeons manger je ne sais quoi sans parler jusqu'à qu'elle se décide à me parler.

- C'était beau... Ce que vous avez chanté, confia-t-elle

- Donc je n'aie pas rêver, tu étais bien là, dis-je plus pour moi-même qu'autre chose.

- La personne pour qui vous chantiez, elle est...

- Morte ? Fini-je. Oui... ça fera cinq ans demain, rajoutai-je

C'est la première fois que j'en parle à une personne qui est autre que Sebastian. Elle a ce petit truc qui me donne envie de lui parler et j'ai la certitude qu'elle ne l'utilisera pas contre moi. Pour l'aider il faut qu'elle ait confiance en moi et la meilleure façon de l'avoir c'est de lui donner la mienne.

- Ho désolée... Je... Je ne voulais pas...,

- C'est pas grave tu ne savais pas, la rassurai-je

J'ai l'impression que son côté punk est partie et que je parle seulement avec Quinn, une adolescente qui se laisse aller.

- Vous ne devriez pas aller au Glee Club, ils ont l'air gentil comme ça, ils prétendent être vos amis, mais en fait ils s'en foutent complètement de vous et de vos problèmes, cracha-t-elle. Ils sont tellement préoccupés par leur personne, qu'ils ne font même pas attention à vous et à si vous allez bien ou pas. Ce ne sont que des égoïstes, tous autant qu'ils sont !

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. C'est bien ce que je me disais. Elle a eu des problèmes avec eux... Si je comprends bien, ils étaient ses amis, mais ils n'ont pas fait attention à elle. C'est pour ça qu'elle se drogue et qu'elle fait n'importe quoi. Ils n'ont même pas étaient capables d'être là pour elle quand elle en avait le plus besoin. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi elle l'est déteste.

- Tu parles pour toi ? Demandais-je

Elle prend une autre taffe de son joint. Ce qui m'énerve à un point inimaginable. Elle doit être en train de réfléchir et de peser le pour et le contre, soit se confier soit m'envoyer bouler. Elle se tourne vers moi et m'envoie la fumée à la figure.

- Et arrête avec ça ! Tu te crois intelligente, tu penses que ça t'aide à oublier tes problèmes, mais pas du tout !

Je prends son joint et l'écrase sur le sol puis je le jette loin devant moi.

- ça ne fait que te bousiller la santé et à te rendre indépendante d'une merde ! M'énervais-je

Je vois qu'elle me regarde en souriant, il n'y a rien de drôle ! J'ai un truc sur le visage ? Je la comprends vraiment pas ! Je lui cris dessus et elle, elle rigole !

- Vous avez raison... J'ai un gros problème avec le Club des looseurs... Mais vous, vous avez un gros problème avec la drogue, me dit-elle enfin.

Et la voilà qui se met à rigoler, je ne vois pas pourquoi... Je lui ai seulement dit qu'il ne fallait pas fumer... Bon, je me suis peut-être un peu emportée mais je n'y peu rien ! C'est de la vraie merde ce qu'elle fume ! Ça se voit autant que ça que j'ai un passé avec la drogue ?! Elle se lève et passe sa main sur ses fesses pour enlever les cendres et j'avoue que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la regarder faire.

- C'est bon ? Je suis propre ? me demande-t-elle

Joder ! Elle m'a vue la reluquer ! Bravo Lopez tu viens de te faire prendre par ton élève !

- Qu- Hein ?! N-on je... Je o-oui ! Bégayais-je

Tu t'enfonces là ! C'est pas possible ça ! C'est juste ton élève, reprends contenance sinon tu es fichue jusqu'au cou ma vieille ! Et non à la place tu n'es même pas capable de dire une phrase sans bégayer ! Et pourquoi elle rigole ?! Non mais c'est pas de ma faute si elle se met à se caresser devant moi... Bon elle ne se caressait pas mais c'est la même chose !

- Je suis contente d'avoir pu discuter avec vous, avoue-t-elle. Je pensais que vous passiez juste votre temps à martyriser vos élèves.

Sur ces paroles, elle me fait un clin d'œil et sort des gradins. Elle parle de ce matin... Quand j'ai fait pleurer les élèves qui me bloquaient le chemin. Snixx avait pris le contrôle... Je repasse ses mots en boucle dans ma tête et ça me fait penser que je suis gentille qu'avec elle. Je me lève avec un grand sourire et crie pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre avant qu'elle rentre dans le lycée.

- Tu es juste une exception ! Les autres élèves n'en valent pas la peine !

* * *

**Alors? :D Comment vous trouvez ce chapitre? J'ai particulièrement aimée l'écrire! Vous aimez le choix de chanson? A votre avis c'est pour qui? Et la discussion entre Quinn et Santana? Vous pouvez me dire tout ça en le mettant dans le petit cadre en bas et en appuyant sur "review" :3 A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre! Et dites moi aussi si vous voulez voir Sebastian en couple et avec qui? **


End file.
